The Consociation Metamorphosis
by gopanthers17
Summary: Penny's birthday, and an unexpected change in feeling toward clothing changes one character forever. Live long and ship that Shamy! T for later chapters, possibly changed later.
1. Chapter 1

It was Penny's birthday, and the guys, Amy and Bernadette wanted to do something special for her.

Howard and Bernadette, Raj, and Leonard had already bought her present, so it was time for Amy and Sheldon to do the same. Even though Dr. Cooper had opted against it, they were heading to the mall.

"Sheldon!" Amy called out as she entered his and Leonard's apartment. "Ready to go?"

Sheldon, walking out of the bathroom had a glum expression on his face as he nodded back to his girlfriend. He really didn't want to do this, but he found himself enjoying his time with Amy Farrah Fowler. Even if he found her relentless need for love tiring. He decided to try and be nice to Amy, but not patronizing, of course.

When they reached the mall, Amy was prancing around because she loved the mall very much, while her kinda-sorta-boy/friend was following nonchalantly behind. She knew he had a huge mysophobia(fear of germs), but she was trying to help him get over this.

While they were walking to Penny's favorite store, Bath and Body Works, Sheldon spotted a store he wanted to go into. This store happened to be American Eagle. Amy was shocked at his choice, but kept her excitement to herself, and walked into the store with Sheldon.

Immediately, Sheldon spotted some dark jeans, khakis, and black pants he liked quite a bit. Amy was already looking at some things she wanted Sheldon to try on. She found a zip-up grey sweater, navy t-shirt, and red v-neck. Sheldon liked all her choices, but said the navy shirt wasn't his favorite. He was wandering his way back to the changing rooms when Amy grabbed his arm and said "Sheldon! Try this belt on with those."

Sheldon liked the belt, so he agreed. This wasn't something he was used to, but he didn't mind going to try things on. After all, these were new clothes, and Amy was with him.

As he walked into the closet-like space, he looked at his current clothing and decided to make a commitment to himself to change most of his wardrobe. He tried on the black pants with the red v-neck.

He really liked how he looked in this outfit. It outlined his newly toned stomach and abdomen and strong biceps. Amy didn't know he had those muscles. He walked out to where Amy was sitting and she looked up and smiled instantly.

He was attractive, like really attractive. Really, really, really attractive. Amy stood up and went over to him and timidly hugged him. He looked down at her and sweetly kissed her and said "thanks for helping me, Amy." And kissed her again.

Amy was so happy, words couldn't even describe it. She loved the new look. Sheldon had walked back to his room and was now trying on the navy t-shirt and jeans. He liked the shirt more than he thought he would.

He showed Amy, and repeated what he did last time, except this time, he kissed her for more like 7 Mississippi's, and he was holding her by the waist. Amy was surprised at his sudden interest in this activity, but she wasn't sad at all.

Moments after he walked back into the room, he asked Amy if she could go find a white button down to wear under the sweater. She obliged, and grabbed some dressy boots in his size 13 too. She handed him both.

Sheldon smiled when he saw his girlfriend's shoe choice, because he approved. He button up the dress shirt, zipped up the sweater, put on the khakis, and slipped on the shoes. He really liked how this looked.

He stepped out, and Amy walked out of a room that he didn't know she had. She was in a strapless gray and pink flower-print dress. She looked stunning. Sheldon smiled and walked briskly over to her.

He grabbed her by the waist as she smiled at him, and she kissed his cheek. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, and looked her into the eyes and said "My vixen, I love you."

Amy almost fainted when she heard him say those three wonderful words. She gasped, but didn't want to freak Sheldon out, so she quickly responded "Oh Sheldon, I love you squared."

They purchased everything, and headed to the bathroom, because Amy had to go.

Just as she was walking into the bathroom, still in sight of Sheldon, she fainted.

Sheldon ran over to her as fast as he could. "Amy! AMY! Are you okay?! Please don't leave me Amy!" She was still unconscious.

For the first time in Sheldon's life, he didn't know what to do, and was very scared for someone that wasn't himself. This wasn't another bird incident. This was real, and this could affect everything he took for granted.

He collected his thoughts and screamed for help. When no one came, he called 911.

They answered immediately and asked for his emergency. He could barely tell them, but managed to get it out. They said they'd be there in about 3 minutes. Amy was still unconscious.

He kissed her softly on the lips, and said "Oh, wake up, my sleeping beauty." Nothing. Sheldon was very scared.

Right on cue, the MMR team ran over to Sheldon, who was still clutching Amy and stroking her long brown hair. He was in the process of taking out the clip and putting her hair up, because he thought she may be a little sweaty in her unconscious state.

The team was inspecting Amy as she finally woke up after about 5 minutes of being out. She was very confused, nauseous, dizzy, and sweaty (as Sheldon had guessed).

He smiled when he saw her beautiful green eyes stare up at him.

He walked over to her and took her hand, gently stroking it, hoping it would keep her awake. It did. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as the MMR team was just coming to tell Sheldon what he should do.

They asked him if he would be willing to take her to a hospital, and his response shocked even Sheldon. "I would carry her, if it was the only option. Of course I'll take her. She's my woman and I am going to take care of her."

His _woman._ Amy loved being called that. She thought it was a very sweet thing. Amy started to tear up a bit when her now-for-sure boyfriend looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her. A kiss she wishes would have lasted longer.

That trip to the hospital would be one they'd never forget. Even though they still weren't sure what happened to Amy, he knew she needed help. She had a searing pain in her achilles tendon region and her wrist was extremely swollen. She was still dizzy, and had a very negative attitude.

Since Sheldon doesn't normally drive, both parties were quite nervous about that ride to the hospital, but Amy had faith in her boyfriend and knew that he could do anything he put his mind to.

They both got into Amy's car, after Amy needed Sheldon's help getting down the stairs out of the mall.

The conversation quickly changed to why Sheldon suddenly decided physical intimacy was ok. He looked her square in the eye, at a red light of course, and said "because I don't want to loose you."

Amy really loved him know. And there was no way she would ever leave him. Ever. And after today, Amy could see that Sheldon had developed actual feelings for Amy. And for this, she was eternally grateful to the deity whose existence she questioned.

They arrived safely at the hospital 20 minutes later, and they got out out of the car. They walked up to the door, and a wheelchair was already waiting. They asked if Sheldon could wait in the waiting room while they examined her and he agreed, tentatively.

Minutes later, Sheldon heard a page over the loudspeaker. "Neurosurgeon to room 311." That was Amy's room, Sheldon knew that for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will definitely include what happened to Amy in this chapter, and some big decisions for Sheldon to make. You may see another cliffhanger! Please review!**

Sheldon was scared beyond belief at that last comment, and immediately jumped up from his uncomfortable chair to see what was going on.

The receptionist called the main doctor to come and explain the situation to him.

Around 2 minutes later, which seemed like 2 days to Sheldon, out walked the original doctor helping Amy.

Sheldon practically ran over to him and could feel anger building up at this man for not allowing Sheldon to come back in the first place.

"Where is she? Why do you need a neurosurgeon? Am I going to loose Amy? Oh dear deity I don't believe in, please don't let me loose my Amy. I just found my feelings for her and I can't loose her now. I need her. I have so many things to tell her. I can't I just can't." Sheldon practically screaming at the doctor while he was about on his breaking point.

The doctor was a little tentative to tell Sheldon, but knew that he could handle the news. "Okay, buddy. Look. Amy was hit in the back with an object when you looked away. We don't know what exactly hit her, but needed a neurosurgeon to check her injuries. He needed to look at her x-rays. She has a torn achilles from the fall as well as a fractured wrist from the fall as well. Her back, isn't going to see the light at the end of the tunnel for a while, we're afraid. She has two badly damaged vertebrae, and one minimally damaged. This is what caused the very long faint. One of the badly damaged vertebrae was connected to her hearing, and the other to the creative part of her brain. The minimally damaged was to her memories. So, as far as we can tell, she doesn't remember being 13- 16 years old. But, she does know who she is, who you are, where she is, and what she did today. But she remembers nothing past 3 o'clock. Around the time of the incident. You can come back to see her, if you'd like."

Of course Sheldon Lee Cooper wanted to see his girlfriend! He followed the doctor back to Amy's room. When he walked in, he never thought he'd see what he did.

Amy was lying down on the hospital, fast asleep. She had an IV hooked up to her, a breathing tube next to her, just in case, and a washcloth over her forehead. He knew she would be critical of the scars on her shoulders and face from the fall, but for all Sheldon cared, her scars were beautiful. They made her look like a survivor. And he loved it.

He walked over to her, and saw her arm already in a heavy brace and sling, and foot in an ace bandage, waiting for surgery. He gently stroked her healthy hand, and she stirred. She saw his wonderful blue eyes, and smiled up at him.

She didn't know what was going on, but she knew Sheldon would take care of her. She suddenly felt pain in her foot, and made an uncomfortable face. Sheldon knew she was experiencing pain, so he leaned in and kissed her to distract her. She smiled when they broke apart, and he kissed her hand.

He sat down next to her, and he was trying to explain to her what he knew. Amy wasn't liking the sound of any of it, and decided to shush Sheldon by telling him that she wanted a cookie. He told her he would check into it, and on the way out, he said "I love you around the moon and back." And she replied with a small smile and "I love you to Jupiter and back, twice." This made Sheldon smile, even if he didn't know much about the planets.

10 minutes later, Sheldon returned with a doctor-approved cookie, and found a note on the door that read "Sheldon, be back in a bit, went to get my achilles fixed. About 40 minute. Love you."

Sheldon was partially upset about this, but happy he didn't have to see Amy going into surgery because he probably would have cried. He was really hoping she'd make a speedy recovery. While waiting for her, he went to the mall and purchased her a diamond necklace with a heart on it, a magazine he thought she'd like, and made some phone calls to family and friends.

The list he contacted included Mr. & Mrs. Fowler, Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Howard, Rajesh, her boss, some colleagues, and of course, his Meemaw. Sheldon loved that lady so much. She always knew what to tell him. She offered for Amy and him to come to Texas while she's in recovery to get away from the stress. Sheldon told his Meemaw that he'd talk to his girlfriend.

Amy was in her room when Sheldon got back. He was surprised. She looked a little more lively, but was still in a lot of pain. She had a full cast now, and was given a nerve block from the knee down.

Even though Sheldon was scared and knew Amy was too, he had to keep strong for her. He knew he loved her, but wasn't sure what the best thing to do for Amy was.

Was he supposed to marry her? Move in with her? Her move in with him? He didn't know any answers and decided to put matters in another person's hands. Meemaw.

After Amy had gone to sleep that night, Sheldon decided to step out and call his beloved Meemaw. He trusted her with all his largest secrets and knew that she would keep them confidential.

"Hello?" She picked up.

"Meemaw! It's your Shellybean!"

"Shelly?! What can I do for ya moonpie? How's your Amy?" She asked him after realizing it was in fact, him.

"Well see that's just the problem. I don't know. Oh, but Amy is doing better. She is sleeping right now. I am spending the night at the hospital with her. Her leg is now in an ACE bandage and walking boot, her hand is in a support brace, but other than that, she is alright. Her hearing suffers, so we have to use some signs. She doesn't remember the horrid memories of being a teenager, and she doesn't think very creative anymore. But I don't what to do, Meemaw. I love Amy more than anything, and I want to be there for her. Should she move in with me when she gets out of here?" Sheldon rambled on, but knew Meemaw would understand.

"Well Moonpie, it is very grown up of you to stay with her, and to admit your love. Although you do need to tell her that you love her, and I hope are _in love _ with her. But, the Christian in me, says you should at least be engaged to marry her before you do any moving of any sorts. I think that way, you feel you do have real plans to stay together." She answered him, but without patronizing him.

He saw her point and answered, "Yes, I was thinking the same thing. And I am in fact, deeply, truly, passionately, genuinely in love with Amy Farrah Fowler. And I'm going to do something about it. Thanks, Meemaw. Love to you and the family."

"Glad to help. We send more love back to you and your lovely, girlfriend." He could tell Meemaw was smiling as she replied.

He hung up and left the room, determined to do something that he never thought he would. He was going to make someone else's life better, and his own. Well he hoped he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the mega cliffhanger, but I tried to update quickly. Please enjoy and review! Live long and ship that Shamy! **

Minutes later, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper's bus arrived to Paseo Colorado mall, the best mall in Pasadena, California. He walked straight in, knowing right where he wanted to go.

He arrived to Kay Jewelers after a minute of walking very fast there. A man immediately greeted him, and could tell he knew exactly what he was looking for.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you find what you're looking for?" The man said kindly.

"Yes. I need an.. an.. engagement ring. Preferably silver with either sapphire or varisite. Those are her favorite stones." Sheldon smiled as he thought about Amy, who was resting back at the hospital.

"Alrighty, sir. You are in luck. We have a beautiful ring here, with a thicker band, room for engravement if desired, a diamond in the shape of a heart, and 2 varisite stones to the left and right. Do you know the size?"

"Yessir. 7.5. This is lovely. And indeed, I would like it engraved. But I need it tonight."

"Not a problem. It can be done in about 15 minutes. What would you like it to say?"

" 'For the woman who stole my heart.' Please. I'll take it."

"Okay. Thank you, I'll meet you over there to pay, and your ring will be done soon. Lovely choice." The man told Sheldon.

As soon as the ring was done, the man showed Sheldon and put it in a red velvet box. He offered his hand to shake, and Sheldon shook it, tentatively. He still wasn't a fan of this. But now, he needed to go back to his hopefully bride-to-be.

He caught the bus, and went back to the hospital to find Amy peacefully asleep.

He stroked her hand when he sat down, and leaned in and kissed her softly for a few seconds before she stirred and woke up.

"There's my Sleeping Beauty. How's my wonderful girlfriend feeling?" He talked quietly, but firm.

"She is ok. Foot is a little sore. How's my favorite theoretical physicist?"

"He is happy just because he is here with you." He smiled back at her. He couldn't take it anymore, and leaned in to kiss her. She obliged and they kissed for awhile before Sheldon broke away because Amy looked at the clock.

"It's 11:11, Sheldon. Make a wish. But quietly, or else it won't come true." She told him.

"Well how can it come true if I don't say anything?" He asked, with a smug smile.

"What?"

"Amy, I love you. I love you around the moon and back. I love you to infinity and beyond. I knew after I almost lost you the other day, that I want to spend the rest of my life making sure I never loose you. Please, will you be Mrs. Dr. Cooper and make me the luckiest man in the galaxy?" He knew he was asking a lot, but had faith that Meemaw's prayers would come through, even if he didn't believe in them.

Amy was tearing up, and smiling from ear-to-ear at the same time. She was so happy. He, Sheldon Cooper, was down on one knee, proposing to her, Gorilla Fingers Fowler. All she managed to get out was "Of course. I love you squared, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Screw it, I loved you cubed." She was really about to cry now. The pain was there, but love prevailed, and she knew she would forever be loved by this man, who she was lucky to call her own.

Sheldon leaned in and kiss her, as they made out passionately for a few minutes. Amy was so happy, as was Sheldon. He crawled into the squished hospital bed with her and snuggled her close. He was content, because his spot was no longer the left cushion on the couch. No, his spot, was next to Amy, wherever she may be.

*** 2 months later***

Amy was doing a lot better, and her wrist had healed, but her foot was still in the walking boot. She moved in with her fiancé and they were both over the moon. And as Sheldon had told his Meemaw before he proposed, he was madly in love. Deeply, truly, passionately, madly in love with Amy. And she, of course, returned the feeling. She adored her soon-to-be husband.

The morning after he had proposed, Amy called her parents to tell them the news. They were both elated and happy they were _finally _taking the next step in their relationship.

Sheldon had a plan to tell his family. He wanted to take Amy down to Texas to meet them all, because she had never seen them before. Today was the day he planned to share his thinking with her.

She was in the kitchen when Sheldon got home from work.

"Hello, dearest Amy, my beautiful fiancé." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and kissed her cheek. She turned around to face him.

"Greetings, my amazing Dr. Cooper." She kissed him.

Leonard opened the door a second later, only to find the pair kissing in the kitchen. Him and Penny were shocked at how Sheldon changed so much, but were very happy for them.

"Amy?" Sheldon called out as he walked into his bedroom.

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you mind coming here for a second. I need to ask an opinion of yours."

"Of course. Be there momentarily." She replied. Happy that he wanted to be alone.

When Amy walked into _their _bedroom, Sheldon looked deep in thought. She closed the door because she knew something was going on.

"Sheldon, honey, are you o k?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, but I'm pondering a way to ask you something." He quietly replied.

"You can ask me anything. After all, starting in 10 months, I'll be your wife. Ohhhh I can't wait for January 10th. Best day of my life. Anyway, what do you need to ask? I'll be here for you." She smiled at him comfortingly.

"Well, I wondering if, possibly, maybe you would like to cometoTexastomeetmyfamilyandtellthemthatweareengag ed." He said as fast as humanly possible.

"Woah woah woah woah. You want me to come to Texas to meet your family and tell them we're engaged to be married?" She said, smiling to herself.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, Sheldon! Of course I will! On one condition." She replied, firmly.

"Yes, dear, anything." He quickly replied, not wanting to back out of his plans.

"We sleep in the same room. Ever since that one night in the hospital, we've slept together. And I'm not stopping. From your stories, you've said she is strongly Christian. We sleep together, or else I don't go. We have made to commitment to stay pure until marriage, but I refuse to sleep alone." She said, finding herself becoming passionate on this topic.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah." And with that, he stood up and wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He said.

"And I love you cubed." She said with her head in his chest.

The next day, Amy was over at Penny's with her and Bernadette helping her plan the wedding. So far, they have 3 places to tour, cake to test at the bakery (it was between red velvet or vanilla), a dress to pick out, and finishing the flowers.

They decided on the colors early on. Sheldon wanted red, but Amy said she had always dreamed of navy and ivory. And, since Sheldon aimed to please his bride-to-be, he decided navy and ivory would be better.

The girls picked out bridesmaids dresses that were navy with a off-white lace belt around the stomach. They were absolutely gorgeous, and Amy couldn't wait to go dress shopping.

The flowers were going to be white calla lillies and navy hydrangea. Amy loved these flowers, and couldn't wait to see them on the special day. January 10th. A date that would forever be entwined in her heart.

Over at 4A, Sheldon was booking a plane for him and Amy to take to Texas. Their plane left that Thursday (it was Monday) and they'd come home in 2 weeks time on another Thursday. Sheldon couldn't wait to see his family again, and hoped that they'd love Amy as much as he did.

When Amy got back to theirs and Leonard's apartment, Sheldon told her the great news about the plane and she said that they were making real progress on the wedding plans.

Just then, her phone buzzed. She looked down at it, then back at Sheldon, wide-eyed.

"THE APPOINTMENT TO GE THIS STUPID BOOT OFF! IT'S IN 10 MINUTES! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" She practically screamed at Sheldon as she almost ran to her room to get her purse. Sheldon stood by the door and opened it as Amy came speed-walking over to it.

"We gotta go!" She exclaimed as they waited for the elevator that had been fixed because of Amy's injury.

As the elevator arrived, Amy cried out in pain as she walked a little too fast for her leg. She almost fell, but luckily Sheldon was there to catch her.

They arrived to the doctor's office with 1 minute to spare and sat in the chairs. Amy was still in a lot of pain, but Sheldon calmed her down and kissed her.

"You'll be ok. Stop panicking. I'm here for you. 'Til death do us part." He said, in a very soft voice.

"Amy Farrah Fowler?" The nurse called out.

"And almost Cooper." She whispered to her as she got up. This made her smile and she became a little more comfortable.

**A/N: Little longer, but thats ok. Updated really fast to get the ideas out of my head.**

**Working on the new chapter. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review.**

**Chapter 4 to follow shortly. **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Took a little longer than I thought. Sorry! Well here it is. This will be a pretty good chapter... Thanks again for reading, and please review!**

Amy's doctors appointment had gone pretty well. She was given a shorter length boot, and told to lay off the leg for a little while. Luckily, it was monday and her and Sheldon would be going to Texas on thursday, so she knew she could rest a little there. She was so excited to go and meet Sheldon's family.

They just got back to their apartment when Sheldon hugged her and said "I love you."

"I love you too. What's all this for?"

"What? I'm not allowed to love my fiancé and soon-to-be wife? Alright, I guess I won't give you the present I bought you. Works for me." He smiled, knowing that would drive Amy crazy. He was right, as usual.

"NO! You can love me!" She almost screamed as he walking away."

He returned to her with a little purple box, a jewelry box.

"You shouldn't have." She said, feeling a little guilty.

"Don't you say that. You're worth every penny and more. I love you more than you'll ever know." He smiled, giving her a hug. Then he pointed to the box, making a motion to open it.

She teared up at his last comment, but opened up the box. It was a beautiful silver heart with diamonds around the edges. Amy had never been given a necklace, and she loved it. She was about to cry, but she looked up into Sheldon's big blue eyes and smiled.

He leaned in, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He had both his hands around his waist to support her. They made out like that for a few minutes, and Sheldon was happier than he had ever been in his life.

When they broke away, Sheldon grabbed the necklace and put it on Amy. For once in her life, she felt beautiful, loved, and cherished. And she certainly was all three of these.

***** 3 days later, Thursday*****

Amy and Sheldon woke up around 6 am, because their plane left at 9:15 am, and the airport was about 20 minutes away.

The pair was so excited to go to Texas and get away for awhile, and cherish the last 9 months before their wedding. Today, Amy was focused on making a wonderful first impression. Sheldon knew for a fact that his family would adore Amy as much as he did.

When they go to the airport, they checked their bags, and headed to security.

They quickly passed through, and made their way to to their departure gate. They took seats next to each other, and Sheldon put his arm around Amy and pulled her close.

They sat like this for 20 minutes, until first class was called. He surprised Amy by telling her they were seated in first class. She was very happy because she had never been in first class, and either had Sheldon.

When they arrived to Texas, Sheldon and Amy were the third off the plane and Sheldon took Amy's hand as they walked through the tunnel.

They got out to the rent-a-car booth, and purchased their car. As they were walking out to it, Sheldon stopped Amy and held her and kissed her. As they broke away, Sheldon smiled and said, "Welcome to Texas, my love."

They found their rental car. It was an older Ford Escape. Sheldon checked it out, and it was up to satisfaction, so he and Amy piled their things into the car, and drove off to the highway.

Sheldon's home was around 25 minutes away, and they whole time in the car, they talked about what they would do there. At the last minute, Sheldon told Amy he had yet to tell his mother that they would be sleeping together. She couldn't believe he hadn't said anything, but had faith in him that he could convince her to let them.

When they arrived to Sheldon's home, he quickly kissed Amy and ran around to her door to open it for her.

"That's my little gentleman, Shelly." His mom said as she walked over to them.

"Hello, mom." Sheldon smiled as he got out of the car.

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper. It's a pleasure to meet you." Amy said. Sheldon could tell Amy was nervous, so he went over to her and hugged her from behind. She relaxed a little, but was still a little scared.

"Hello, Amy. I am so glad to see that you are real, and that my Shellybean does actually have a fiancé. And you are just as beautiful as he described!" This made Amy feel a little better.

Meemaw walked out the front door, and Sheldon practically screamed. "Meemaw! Hello! I am so happy to see you!"

"I am glad to see you too, Moonpie. And this lovely fiancé of yours." She replied, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Well here she is, Meemaw. The love of my life, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. And soon to be Cooper." He twirled her around and kissed her."

"I'll talk to her Shelly, why don't you go visit with your mother. She misses you like crazy." She walked over to Amy and shooed him away.

Sheldon walked over to his mother and greeted her with a hug.

"Mother, I have something to discuss with you."

"Anything, Shelly."

"MeandAmywillbesleepingtogetherwhilewestayhere."

"I didn't understand you at all, Sheldon." _Sheldon. _She never called him that.

"My fiancé, whom I love with all my heart, and I will be sleeping in the same bed while we are here. We have committed to each other to remain pure, and haven't sinned. But, we sleep with each other and have been since she was in the hospital."

"I knew you would want to. So, you can. But if I hear rattling around, or loud noises, or anything of the sorts, she WILL be in the guest room. Understood, Mr.?"

"Yes ma'am." Sheldon responded quickly. He was happy to know his choices were approved by his mother. And knew that Amy would be equally happy.

"Amy, dear. Why don't we bring our bags in?"

"Alright."

Sheldon walked over to the trunk and grabbed all of the bags, leaving Amy just her purse.

"Sheldon! Let me help you!" She told him.

"No. I am the man and will carry all of our bags. Oh, and by the way, we will be sleeping in the same bed." He said, with a smile as he quickly walked to the house.

"Oh, thank God!" Amy cried out.

Amy walked into the house with Mrs. Cooper. Mary was peppering Amy with questions of if Sheldon was being a good man to her. Amy gave her as much detail as Sheldon would approve of.

"Yes ma'am. He is very respectful. He gives me more than I ever could imagine, and appreciates me everyday. I cannot wait to marry him." Amy replied to her question. With a large smile on her face just thinking of him.

Sheldon came running down the stairs and saw Amy walking into the house. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Just telling my mother how much I love you? Oh, did I tell you Amy that I love you to the moon and back?" He said, knowing his mom needed to hear that.

"Yes I believe you did. And I love you around the moon and back. I was actually. She kissed him shyly on the lips, hoping his mom would approve.

"Wow, Amy. You did change my Shellybean. For the better, of course." Mary Cooper smiled at her son's improvement.

They all walked into the house and sat in the living room. Mrs. Cooper asked if they wanted to watch a movie, and they did. Thinking it would be a good way to relax.

Sheldon pulled over the ottoman and put his around Amy and kissed her for a little while. His mom and Meemaw just watched, a little jaw-dropped. But happy for their Shelly.

He pulled her in close, and they snuggled for the whole movie. He was content in his forever spot, next to Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it. It will definitely be a long one! Enjoy!**

When the movie was over, Sheldon realized Amy was fast asleep, and didn't want to waker her. So he slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back, and gently picked her up. She was lighter than Sheldon thought she'd be.

He carefully carried her up the stairs and set her down in his bed. He changed into his pajamas and gently woke Amy to have her get ready for bed.

A few minutes later, they had bath brushed their teeth, combed their hair, went to the bathroom, and got into their pajamas. Amy was very tired from their day of traveling, as was Sheldon.

They slowly climbed into bed, and Sheldon held her close. After 5 minutes of talking, Amy looked up at her fiancé and kissed him lovingly on the lips, then said "I love you so so so much."

"I love you to infinity and beyond. Goodnight, my dear. I'll see those beautiful eyes of yours in the morning." He kissed the top of her head that was resting on his chest.

Within about 1 minute both Amy and Sheldon were both very much asleep.

Mary Cooper decided she would check on them to make sure they weren't "sinnin'" under roof. She walked in to find them both fast asleep, and could tell they weren't faking.

When Amy woke up, Sheldon was still sleeping. She thought he was very cute when he was sleeping. She gently kissed his cheek to try and wake him up. When he didn't wake up, she thought of maybe getting some bongos like Leonard, but thought that would be mean. So she stroked his cheek until he woke up.

He opened his eyes, and saw Amy looking at him.

"There's those beautiful eyes. I love you, Amy."

"I love you cubed, Sheldon."

She leaned in to kiss him, and just when their lips were about to touch, Marry Cooper screamed "BREAKFAST!"

They both jolted at the sudden noise, but decided to get up.

Both of them got out of bed, and brushed their teeth, then walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom, Meemaw. How did you all sleep?" Sheldon asked, sounding a little tired.

"Great. How about you two?" Meemaw asked Sheldon back.

"Wonderful." Amy replied with a smile on her face. There was only 3 stools at the bar, so some confusion happened. But Sheldon went against his mother's idea, and had Amy sit on his lap. It was a little awkward, but Amy appreciated his being so thoughtful.

After breakfast, Sheldon explained his plans to Amy. His plans included showing her around where he grew up, taking her to a nice lunch, and going to see the new Steve Jobs movie. He apologized for it not being one of Amy's prized romantic comedies, to which Amy giggled. But she liked everything he had planned and walked upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Meemaw, I need some advice."

"Sure, Moonpie. What's up?"

"Well, do you know why I never wear just a t-shirt alone? Why I always wear something under."

"No, I do not." She replied, a little confused.

"I... I..."

"Spit it out, Moonpie!" She started getting a little impatient.

"Muscles. I have muscles, and am embarrassed to show anyone because I don't want them to judge me. But I hate these dumb baseball shirts." He replied, looking down at his feet out of embarrassment.

"Oh, Moonpie. Thats so silly. Show Amy. No one is going to judge you. And if they do, it's because they're too jealous." She laughed a little.

"Alright. I suppose you're right Meemaw. Thanks." He laughed a little too and walked up the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs, he heard Amy turn off the shower. When he walked in his room, she was standing there in just a towel looking for her clothes. She looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry." She blushed a little.

"Don't be sorry. I should have knocked. Can I use the bathroom?"

"Umm yeah. You can."

He walked in with a superman shirt, a baseball shirt he was going to throw away, some dark jeans and boxer briefs.

When he got out of the shower, he whispered to himself "This is it."

He dressed himself in the boxer briefs and jeans and thread his belt through the loops. He now stood there in his pants, with no shirt and flexed his muscles.

He had a prominent 6-pack, large biceps and triceps, and a toned chest. He was proud of his body, but never really wanted anyone to know.

He put on his blue superman shirt, and walked out of the bathroom. No baseball shirt. _None. _For the first time in years, Sheldon stood outside of his bedroom in just a t-shirt.

Amy turned around in a denim skirt, purple and navy shirt, and navy ballet flats. Her hair done in a very pretty ballerina bun with her bangs braided to the side.

"You're beautiful, Amy." He said as he walked over to her.

"Wow. You think I'm beautiful? You should check yourself out. You really are superman." She said as she stood up to kiss him. They stood there kissing for a little while, before Amy broke away.

"We should go, or else they'll get suspicious." She said, a little sad.

"OK." He leaned in to get one quick peck.

They walked down the stairs with Sheldon's arm around Amy. SHe loved it when he did that. She felt very protected.

"Hello Amy, Hello, Sheldon? Is that you?" Mrs. Cooper was confused.

"Yes, Mom." He giggled a little with Amy. Then, to be a crowd pleaser, he flexed his muscles and made a face.

His Mom and Meemaw's jaws were on the floor.

'Moonpie, I had no idea that's what you meant. I thought you meant a little."

Amy smiled as she felt her fiancé's muscles.

"Alright, love, I believe we have some shopping to do." He offered his arm and Amy looped her hand through.

"Yes I believe we do." She giggled.

About 10 minutes later, Amy and Sheldon arrived downtown.

"Wow this place is cool!" Amy exclaimed looking out the window as she parallel parked.

"Yes, yes. I hated it as a kid. I got bullied quite a bit here." He said, reminiscing his horrible memories.

"Well I promise to be nice." She leaned over to kiss him.

Sheldon leapt out of the car, and went over to open Amy's door for her. She stepped out and he grabbed her hand immediately.

They definitely got a few stares from both women and men as they walked down the street. Sheldon looked like a big guy that no one wanted to mess with, and Amy looked gorgeous.

Sheldon pointed out a cute little diner to eat at, and Amy agreed. Even though she still had her boot on, she looked beautiful, and no one could deny her that.

They were seated at a little corner booth, and Sheldon pointed out his favorite; a grilled cheese with ham. Amy thought she'd like the spaghetti so she decided to order it.

Within minutes, they got their food and were starting to eat.

"Amy you truly do look beautiful, and I am so happy to be marrying you. I can't wait until January 10th." He said, sounding a little more romantic then usual.

"I can't wait either. I wish we could move the date. Maybe, September 10th?" Amy said, hoping Sheldon wouldn't freak out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, this chapter will include much more wedding planning, and the wedding! Please review! **

Sheldon stared at Amy in disbelief.

"Amy, that is a simply spectacular idea. I think September 10th is much better, and I am happy to move it up."

"Good, I was hoping you'd agree. That leaves a little less than 6 months! Much better than 9 months!"

"Indeed it is. Much better." Sheldon leaned in to kiss Amy, but could barely reach her because of the table. "I can't wait for the day I'll be able to call you my wife."

He smiled as he broke away from the stretched kiss.

When they arrived back to the Cooper household after a long day, Sheldon greeted his mother and Meemaw, and Amy went over behind him and greeted them after.

"Hiya, Shelly and my dear Amy. How was your day out?" Mary Cooper asked, facing both Sheldon and Amy.

"Lovely, Sheldon treated me to an amazing lunch, and we have some news." Amy said. She was smiling from ear-to-ear thinking about the wedding.

"Yes?" Meemaw and Mary said in unison.

"We have decided to move the date of the wedding up to September 10th instead of January 10th. We've been dating for almost 3 years now, and I think we just want to be married now." Sheldon said, putting his arm around Amy and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, we want to be married very much." Amy agreed, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

They continued to kiss, forgetting Sheldon's mother and Meemaw were standing right there.

"Ahem, I think that sounds good. Just promise me no sinnin' until then." Mrs. Cooper said, a little shocked Sheldon actually knew how to kiss.

Sheldon and Amy broke apart, a little embarrassed.

"We promise." Amy said, nudging Sheldon a little bit to remind him.

"Yes, yes, we do agree." He said, cheeks blushing bright red.

The remainder of their trip to Texas was quite boring.

They spent most days at home, snuggling and playing Scrabble or Sorry; two of Sheldon and Meemaw's favorite games.

They called everyone that was invited to the wedding, and told them to change the date to September 10th. Amy and Sheldon were both more than thrilled to be getting married in 6 short months.

*** 3 weeks later ***

"Ok, Penny, Bernadette, ready to go dress shopping?" Amy texted both her friends and got immediate responses. Both agreeing to meet at the mall in 25 minutes.

"I like this store." Amy pointed at David's bridal, and all the girls walked in.

Each girl found 2 dresses they wanted Amy to try on. She tried Penny's(no luck), hers (no luck), and one of Bernadette's.

Amy wasn't happy with how she looked in any of them, until the last one came out of the bag.

"I love it!" She squealed as the store attendant buttoned up the back.

She came out in a floor length lacy dress with a silver sash around her waist. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and Amy looked truly stunning. Penny and Bernadette were both quite jaw-dropped and told Amy so.

The size was already what she needed, so they arranged for 2 fittings before the big day.

It was all becoming so real, so fast.

Today was also the day that Sheldon and the guys went suit shopping.

They decided to buy instead of rent, because Sheldon repelled the idea of trying on other men's suits.

They walked into the suit store and began looking around.

The colors of the wedding were navy/midnight blue and ivory, so Sheldon wanted to not get black, knowing that would bother the women.

The store attendant helped Sheldon pick out a sleek midnight blue jacket and matching pants and vest, a white shirt and a midnight blue and white pinstripe tie. He also got shiny ankle height black dress shoes. After trying it on, he stepped out of the dressing room, and showed the guys. They were all gob smacked at how well Sheldon cleaned up. He really did look great.

The groomsmen decided to get white vests, blue shirts, and white ties. Midnight blue pants, and black dress shoes completed the outfits. They all looked stunning, and couldn't wait to wear them on the best day of Sheldon's life; so far.

***** 4 months, 6 days later*****

Amy was spending the night at Penny's house.

"Amy! Amy!" Penny was screaming. "Tomorrow is your wedding! Tonight is your rehearsal!Come on, girly! Get up!" Penny was squealing at Amy when she finally woke up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. I KNOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! OMG OMG OMG!" It finally dawned on Amy she actually was getting married.

Later that night...

"Okay, Amy. Ready to begin?"

"Yes, yes, I believe I am."

The rehearsal began.

*** 15 hours later, 11:30 p.m. ***

"Alright, Sheldon, I have to go. You can't see me until the wedding. I love you with all of my heart and soul."

"And I love you more." He smiled, and leaned in the kiss his fiancé for the last time, because next time he kissed her, she'd be his wife.

Amy gave him one last big squeeze, and headed off to her car where Penny and Bernadette were waiting for her.

"Let's go bestie!" Amy was beaming.

*** The next day, September 10th, the day of the wedding***

Mrs. Cooper, Mr & Mrs. Fowler, Missy, Penny, Bernadette and Meemaw were all with Amy, except Mr. Cooper, he was with Sheldon.

They were already at the wedding chapel, in a beautiful vineyard in Napa, California.

Amy's hairdresser was just finishing up, as was her make-up artist. She looked so beautiful she made her mother start crying.

The bridesmaids (Penny, Missy, and Bernadette) were ready, as was Meemaw, Mrs. Cooper, and Mrs. Fowler.

Amy was slipping on the dress now, and there was no problems buttoning it up. Worst nightmare had been defeated.

Over at the guys', Sheldon was pacing the room as he tied his Eldridge tie knot, which Amy would be impressed with, and the guys were tying their Trinity knots. They all looked stunning, and weren't too nervous.

The ceremony was about to begin. It was 9:59, and they were perfectly on time.

The famous "Here comes the bride" started playing and the bridesmaids starting walking down the isle. Everyone's attention turned to them.

Following not long after Bernadette, who was the last bridesmaid, was Amy, walking arm-in-arm with her father.

She looked amazing. Everyone's breath was taken away, even Sheldon's. Amy was just as shocked at how wonderful everything looked.

Soon enough, there they were. She was with Sheldon, holding his hand at the altar, and they were getting ready to saw their vows. They each decided to write their own.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, as you stand here on this September 10th, you take my breath away. This isn't going to be some lame movie quote or something I stole from the internet, this comes from the heart. The heart I didn't know I had until I saw you the day we met. You stole my heart and my mind that day, even if I didn't know it until I was about to loose you. We have been through so much, and our love has only gotten stronger. I am more than happy to be standing here with the woman I love, 3 years after we met, who makes me fall even more head-over-heels in love with her each and everyday. I love you to infinity and beyond, Amy, and I can't wait for our life together to start now." He said, knowing it would draw some tears from his fiancé. He put the diamond wedding band around her finger with no problem at all.

It did that very much, as well as tears from members of the audience.

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, I love you with all of my heart, mind, and soul. You also stole my heart that day, and I even though I knew it sooner than you, the day when we finally confessed our feelings made me fall completely in love with you. You are never going to lose me, and I hope I'll never loose you. I feel like the luckiest woman alive to be marrying such an amazing man, and I am glad someone stole my heart. That's a perfect crime that you committed, and I couldn't be happier to be the victim." She said, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

She slipped his black wedding band around his finger, and he admired how nice it looked on his hand.

This was it, the moment that had been 3 years in the waiting. Amy and Sheldon were finally tying the knot.

"You may now kiss your lovely bride." The minister said, with a few tears from his own eyes.

Sheldon leaned in and put his arms around Amy's waist and kissed her passionately. They kissed for a few moments, then heard the minister shout, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now proudly pronounce the new Dr. and Dr. Sheldon and Amy Cooper!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, sorry it took so long, I was just having a hard time finding inspiration, but then I found it! So no worries. This WILL NOT be the last chapter! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy**. **This is going to be pretty short, but I want to dedicate the whole next chapter to two major things, so this will be short, but the next one will make up for it! I promise :)**

As Amy and Sheldon walked down the isle, Amy grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear "I'm your wife!"

He couldn't find the words to reply, so he decided to just kiss her cheek instead.

The happy newly married couple jumped into the awaiting limo, and Sheldon gave the driver special instructions when Amy was out of ear-shot.

"Sheldon!" Amy screamed.

"Yes, my beloved bride?" He smiled back, knowing what was coming.

"We didn't arrange a honeymoon. We completely forgot." She felt a little sad, but assumed they'd just get a hotel room.

"No, _you _forgot. I remember everything, remember?" He felt proud, but not cocky.

"Oh, right. Okay. Where are we going."

"Well just because I remembered doesn't mean I did anything about it." He said, looking sincere.

"Oh, I see. Well off to the Marriott we go!" She said, being happy that they were just together.

"Bazinga! Ready to go to city of love? Verona, Italy, here we come!" He said and leaned in to kiss her as he handed her her passport.

"Here ya go, my lady. Mrs. Cooper, are you ready to leave America and have the best 2 weeks of your life?" He offered her his arm.

"Omygosh. I love you so much!"

By the time the news had been delivered, Amy and Sheldon were at a Marriott, and Amy was very confused.

"Alright, Amy dear, here is the plan. We have a waiting hotel room. Our flight leaves at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, and our bags have already been packed. There are clothes here for us. I hope you enjoy your first night of marriage." He smiled and took her hand as they walked up the the hotel.

A bellhop greeted them and opened the door. "Hello Mr and Mrs. Cooper, I hope you have a wonderful night." He said, and winked slyly at Sheldon.

They quickly checked in, and made their way up to their room. Room 910, the honeymoon suite.

Sheldon opened the door, and as Amy was about to walk in, he stopped her.

"Yes?" She questioned him.

"I have to carry you into the room." He said, flexing his muscles.

"Oh, sure." She smiled a little at him.

He picked her up gently and carried her into the room, shutting the door with his foot. He set her down on the bed, and began to kiss her. She stopped him.

"I don't think either of us are ready. Plus it's only 8 o'clock and I am kind of hungry." She said, calmly.

"Not ready?!" He said, very upset. "I am beyond ready! I have been since 2 years into our relationship!" He exclaimed.

Amy knew she didn't mean that type of ready. "I meant that you are still in your suit and I am currently in a dress that weighs as much as me."

"Oh, right. Then I'll continue kissing you later!" He joked with her.

"Fine by me." She couldn't wait, and knew tonight would be one of the best of her life.

They both ordered room service. Sheldon got a plate of spaghetti, and Amy got a cheeseburger. They were both very content with married life.

"Now my wife, I believe we have some business to attend to." Sheldon said slyly, and stood up to walk over to her.

As he made his way over there, she looked into his eyes, and he loved it.

He leaned in to kiss her, and the rest is history.

**Bazinga! You'll get to see what happened after that "kiss" in the next chapter. Stick with the story! Next chapter will be longer for sure! **


End file.
